


sucker for you - art

by fullson



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Illustration, M/M, sorry i love soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullson/pseuds/fullson
Summary: SOONWOO MINIBANG '19 art post/illustration





	sucker for you - art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sucker for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882195) by [dollyeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/pseuds/dollyeo). 



cover art/mini illustration for transit/dollyeo's _wonderful_ !! _heart stealing_ !! work for the soonwoo minibang 2019 ♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱ upon reading the first wip i immediately got all these romcom manga feels and i really felt _that_ cover vibe uwu i'm unfortunately useless at fonts so it'll have to do as an untitled version, but i still hope i kind of? nailed it?   
truly so so happy to have participated this year to celebrate rarepair _royalty_ soonwoo, please give them, the authors&artists and the mods of Suite 1517 v v v much love ♡

i love soonwoo but i also love joonhui thanks !

**Author's Note:**

> do feel free to follow me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lunniere/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunnarsystem) if u wanna, and of course also the lovely author ! [twitter](https://twitter.com/hereisthefic) UWU


End file.
